Russia X Reader Lovesick LEMON
by leandracat
Summary: Ivan feels lovesick and would really like you to heal him. Really.


Your back pressed against the wall, a tall Russian blocking every way, making it impossible to escape, strong hands holding your shoulders firmly down, your arms pulled in front of your chest, a pair of lips gently sucking on yours and his warm tongue slowly slipping through your lips to be contacted with yours, taking your attention from everything else to concentrate on him and him only.

Your shivery breaths only excited him more and his hands slowly trailed down on your arms and sides to rest on your hips for a second before stroking them with his thumbs. You slowly opened your eyes to look up at him, only to meet his eyes, filled with hunger. You shivered and after shakily grabbing his shirt, you tried to push him just a bit farther. He pulled away from the kiss really slowly, as it was not something that pleased him, the tip of his tongue still touched your bottom lip before breaking the contact.

"What is it, Sunflower?" He purred. "N-nothing... But, are you alright, Ivan?" He giggled and brushed his fingertips against your jaw then gently lifted your face up. "Of course I am, I'm just a bit lovesick and I believe you could help me." He smirked. "Will you heal me, Sunflower?" What it was seconds seemed like an hour to Ivan as he waited for your answer. He would have never accepted a no. You nodded hesitantly, your cheeks deep red by then.

He giggled darkly and immediately started tearing off your clothes, not even giving you a moment to have the chance to stop him. You shivered as the cold hit you and hugged yourself to keep some warmth. "Are you cold, Sunflower?" He murmured as he slowly stepped behind you. You felt a soft material touch your back for a second before your sight went dark as he covered your eyes with his favourite long pink scarf. You adjusted it slightly and suddenly his hands took a gentle hold of your shoulders and led you towards his bed while he whispered seducing words into your ears. "I'll warm you up very soon, you don't need to worry."

You gulped but you did as he wanted. You were first set then laid back onto the soft sheets and you couldn't stop shivering. Shivering from the cold and the excitement. You reached up to his shoulder and ran your hand along his arm to find his hand and grab it desperately. He held your hand too and planted a soft kiss onto your nose. "You have no idea what you've just gotten into, do you?" "I...I..." You just kept stuttering nonsense until you were silenced by a soft kiss and a comforting hug. You quickly wrapped your arms around him and pulled him closer when you felt his warmth, and he continued kissing you deeper, eventually turning the gentle kiss into a heated, passionate one.

Since you slowly seemed to be relaxed in the kiss, his large hands soon started roaming all over your body, occasionally fondling and squeezing the soft parts of your body as you slowly squirmed in pleasure under his touch. You stroked his back slowly meanwhile, then tangled your fingers in his hair and carefully tugged on his silvery locks. He moaned softly into the kiss as he was brushing his fingertips against your inner thighs, but soon he had to pull away for air and he didn't continue kissing you.

Next you felt his breath tickle your neck for long seconds, he was obviously playing with you. You kept your hands on his back and dug your nails into his back in the moment he decided to bite you rather hard into the joint between your neck and shoulder. You squeaked and whimpered through your gritted teeth, and your body tensed up when he even took a firm hold of your upper thigh. You squirmed but it just hurt even more. "N-Nooo, it hurts!" You almost shrieked. You grabbed his shoulders and tried to push him off but you could do nothing. He was the one who decided about everything. "I know." He giggled and kissed your neck. "It's going to be rough and it might be painful for you. Do you think you will be able to handle it?" "I-I don't know..." Your voice shivered when you tried to speak. "Too bad, Sunflower. Once I've started, there's no escape from me." He giggled in the same, dark way, which was somehow arousing at the same time.

You bit your lip as he slowly started trailing kisses onto your chest and he moved downwards in the same slow pace, planting more kisses onto your tummy. While he was doing all those, your body remained stiff, you didn't loosen a little bit. You twitched and whimpered in a scared way just when he sometimes pressed his teeth into your sensitive skin, even though he never bit, just teased you. Just your sweet, scared reactions could satisfy him for a while.

When he reached even lower, he carefully slipped his hands between your legs and pushed them eagerly apart. You heard him chuckle again, and when you felt his lips touching your womanhood the least, you twitched and breathed out shakily. You hoped for the best. But you couldn't help squeaking and pulling on the sheets beside you when his teeth suddenly grazed your clitoris. You wanted to close your legs badly and he pressed his teeth a little harder against your sensitive spot. You heard a muffled giggle before he took a long lick of your dripping womanhood. That one single bite on your neck was enough to scare you so much, making him as amused as never by your actions.

You moaned and whimpered in pleasure as he kept licking you, you were turning your head and your legs shivered as he pleased you. You thought he wouldn't hurt you anymore and it was really just to scare you once, but to surprise you, Ivan sank his teeth into your inner thigh now. You let out a short scream and hissed, but thankfully it was a softer bite now. It probably left a light tooth mark but you had the feeling it would go away soon. "God..." You whimpered and he started nibbling along your thigh, somehow always finding your most sensitive spots. "No, it's only me." He answered before taking a long lick almost from your knee back to your heated pussy.

"Feeling nice, Sunflower?" "Mhm..." You moaned out along with a weak nod. "Then let's start with the real fun, hmm?" "O-okay..." He grinned before he turned you onto your stomach and snuck his hand under your lower stomach and lifted your hips up just as much as he needed to be able to thrust his thick, erect member deep into you. As he was leaning above you, you could hear his soft moans next to your ear.

You quietly burst into tears under him, wettening the scarf that still covered your eyes. You reached up to take it off but your hand was held down by his. "Leave that on. I don't want you to see, just feel it." He purred before pressing his lips against your neck and kissing it softly. You let out a long sigh and just gave your body to him. You loosened yourself as much as you could and soon he started moving. He entwined his fingers with yours and you held his hand tightly. Every single thrust earned soft moans from both of you, and he kept moaning against your skin while he was nibbling on your shoulder once again, giving sometimes soft, sometimes hard bites.

His hand still lingered around your womanhood and for your pleasure, he started rubbing your clit rather hard, making you suddenly cry out in pleasure. You felt like you were losing your mind, your body was slowly arching and twisting under his large body that completely covered you, and the knot in your lower stomach just tightened and tightened, and soon you caught yourself crying again and you wanted the sweet torture to finally end and reach the heaven that you were promised. You sobbed and moaned uncontrollably, until there was a hard thrust and you screamed in satisfaction as your juices finally spilled around him.

You panted heavily as you were trying to catch your breath, while shifting to a colder part of the bed as much as you could, since Ivan was still lying on you. He rested a little longer while trapping you, then he slowly shifted next to you and pulled his member out of you. He was facing you now and he gently pulled you closer to his body and untied and threw his scarf away, then tiredly stroked your hair.

It took a few more minutes until you rested enough to speak again at least. "Are you still lovesick?" You moaned, exhausted. He chuckled and nuzzled your hair. "I might be."


End file.
